bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 165
is the one hundred and sixty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia'' manga. Summary The students continue to try and win the hearts of the Masegaki Municipal Elementary School children but struggle to do so. The Masegeki teacher informs the Heroes that the school's role is to provide counseling to the children but that has its limits and the children have closed their hearts to everyone; the teacher hopes that interacting with the students in training will return them to their pure selves and open their hearts. Inasa Yoarashi figures out that they simply have to get along with them while an aggravated Katsuki wants to get this "babysitting" over with. Katsuki Bakugo asks the strongest child to fight him; the snotty child from before berates Katsuki for his terrible upbringing. Inasa tries entertaining the children by asking them who wants to be a Hero which manages to work as it gets some of the children's attention. However, Inasa's attempt starts wearing off when one of the children he is holding tells him he cannot become a Hero due to attending a training course that increases the teachers and Heroes' workload. Camie Utsushimi sees that the Masegaki Municipal Elementary school children are more difficult to handle than they thought. However, Shoto Todoroki believes that there is a better way to handle this situation. Meanwhile, Enji Todoroki continues his discussion with Toshinori Yagi, telling the former Number One Hero that he entrusted everything to Shoto because when he was twenty years old he climbed all the way to the Number Two Hero ranking and realized immediately that he would never reach the summit. If he wanted to be Number One, Endeavor could have just smiled to everyone like All Might but he wanted to be the strongest. All Might sees that Endeavor isn't acting like himself, but an obstinate Endeavor wants All Might to answer his question. All Might replies to Endeavor that he believed that the country needed a Symbol of Peace and trained all his life to reach that goal. All Might swore to himself to become a beacon of hope for everyone and kept running towards that goal; before the era of the Symbol of Peace, people had anxious looks on their faces, and, although there were Heroes around, they were still afraid. To ease people's worries, he ignored the people around him and chased his dream of becoming the Symbol of Peace, which is the path he chose. All Might is well aware of Endeavor's situation and what the world is saying about him and advises Endeavor to not follow in his footsteps and become the same type of symbol he aimed for. All Might tells Endeavor to choose his own path and must simply find his own way of doing things, easing Endeavor's worries by also telling him not to rush things. Shoto tries to entertain the children by telling them his backstory, but the children are not interested. Camie suggests showing off their Quirk abilities. However, the students' attempt to get the children to open their hearts take a step back as one of the children doubts the current generation of Heroes' ability to help and save them. Some of the Masegaki Municipal School children start showing off their Quirks, believing in their parents' words that their generation will be better. Katsuki is glad that the children are showing off their Quirks and decides to take them all on while Hizashi Yamada is disappointed that the students in training are struggling with some mere school children. However, Present Mic did not utter his thoughts since he had a small amount of conscience left in them. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 165 fr:Chapitre 165